


Letting go

by katcchan_desu



Category: Day6 (Band), IN2IT (Band), UNIT BLACK (Band), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katcchan_desu/pseuds/katcchan_desu
Summary: Sunghyun sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir.





	Letting go

La mirada en los ojos de Inho le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos. No importaba cuánto se amaran, sabía que él no era feliz. Inho merecía algo mejor, y Sunghyun eso lo sabía de primera mano. Su amor no era suficiente, Inho merecía a alguien que pudiera darle todo lo que pidiera, pero Sunghyun no podía. 

Había sido difícil conseguir a Hwang Inho en primer lugar. Podía sonar como si lo tratara como un premio, un objeto, pero la realidad es que era un premio para Sunghyun. No era el mejor estudiante, y aunque se esforzaba al máximo sus notas nunca llegaban a estar entre las mejores de la clase. Tampoco tenía dinero, por lo que debía trabajar en lugares que usualmente eran bastante humillantes, por ser aún un estudiante. Pero aún así, de alguna manera, se había confesado a Hwang Inho, el mejor chico de la escuela, no solo por su apariencia física, sino también por sus notas y por su clase social. Fue el día de la graduación, Inho estaba con su uniforme impecable, sin ninguna mota de polvo, y con una fila de chicas y chicos esperando para darle cartas, regalos y confesiones, como si de un idol se tratase. Sunghyun sólo lo miraba desde lejos. ¿Cómo podría él acercarse a alguien como él? No estaba avergonzado de su uniforme algo gastado, por supuesto, estaba agradecido con sus padres por poder conseguirlo, y especialmente que se esforzaran en poder pagarle una secundaria tan prestigiosa como esa. Pero aún así, Inho era demasiado para él.

-¿Por qué no te le confiesas? -había dicho Yeontae, el novio de su mejor amigo.

-Es cierto, si acaso te rechaza entonces no tienes que sufrir la pena de verlo otra vez -se rió esta vez Jiahn, su mejor amigo, aunque a veces se preguntaba por qué.

-No tienes nada que perder Sunghyunie -lo alentó otra vez Yeontae, con la sonrisa más cálida. 

Sunghyun respiró profundo. Era arriesgado para su corazón, pero Jiahn tenía razón, no tenía que verlo otra vez después de ese día. Inho probablemente iba a ingresar en la mejor universidad de Corea y Sunghyun estudiaría en una universidad cercana a la casa de sus padres, o trabajaría para ayudarlos. No tenía nada que perder, ¿verdad? 

-Lo haré -espetó lleno de confianza.

-¿En serio? -preguntó incrédulo Jiahn. Sunghyun asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente y Yeontae le apretó un hombro dándole fuerzas. 

-Vé, todo estará bien -una sonrisa por parte de Yeontae y Sunghyun fue a donde estaba parado Inho regalando sus hermosas sonrisas amables a todos los que se acercaban a él.

Esperó hasta que el último estudiante se alejara para acercarse lentamente. Su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que se saldría corriendo de su pecho. Y fue en aumento, aún más, cuando a unos pocos metros Inho lo miró y le ofreció una de esas sonrisas que Sunghyun tanto amaba. No estaba seguro si quería avanzar y acercarse más o salir corriendo a donde estaban sus mejores amigos, porque de cualquier manera sus piernas no estaban respondiendo. Pero por alguna razón, Inho se encontraba caminando hacia él, acortando los pocos metros que quedaban, aún sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Sunghyunie, felicidades por tu graduación -fue lo primero que dijo al acercarse a él acariciando su brazo provocando que su cerebro dejara de funcionar.

-Tú... también... eh, felicidades -sonrió lo menos incómodo que pudo, aunque probablemente en una escala del uno al cien, su incomodidad era mil. 

El silencio no parecía molestar a Inho quién solo estaba allí parado, sonriendo levemente. Pero para Sunghyun estaba siendo totalmente infernal. Sentía la vergüenza apoderarse de su cuerpo, sus piernas seguían sin responder y las manos le sudaban demasiado. Su vista vagaba por todos lados buscando un tema de conversación, como si fuera a caer del cielo, pero mientras la buscaba se cruzó con sus amigos mirándolo y haciéndole gestos sobre que haga algo de una vez. Y de nuevo, respiró profundo, obteniendo una mirada extrañada por parte de Inho, y armándose de valor abrió la boca para hablar.

-Me gustas -soltó de repente. Quizá había sido sin tacto alguno y debió decir una confesión apropiada. ¿Cuántos estudiantes se le confesaban todos los días y de maneras muchísimo más románticas? Quizá le hubiese gustado que llevara un ramo de rosas, quizá chocolates. O quizá simplemente una confesión apropiada, con palabras bonitas llenas de todos sus sentimientos y memorias como los seis años que llevaba enamorado de él, lo mucho que le gustaban sus ojos o lo mucho que una simple sonrisa lograba quitarle la respiración. Pero de alguna manera Sunghyun esperaba que Inho pudiera entenderlo en esas simples dos palabras que había dicho: "me gustas".

Inho sonrió, otra vez. 

-También me gustas. -¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho?

Sunghyun no sabía si reír, llorar o entrar en pánico, así que sólo hizo un poco de todo eso.

-No, no lo entiendes, me gustas como... Gustar. Estoy... enamorado de ti... 

-Lo entiendo, y espero que comprendas tú también... También me gustas -su voz era dulce y sincera, y Sunghyun creía que estaba muerto, porque de repente todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. 

Inho se balanceó sobre él y envolvió sus brazos en su cuello. Era más pequeño que Sunghyun por lo que sus pies quedaron en el aire siendo sostenido por los brazos de Sunghyun. La fragancia de Inho y su contenta risa se mezclaron en sus sentidos y de repente todo se volvió real. Hwang Inho había aceptado su confesión y ahora estaba en sus brazos. 

 

Habían intercambiado sus números, y hablaban día y noche sin perder nada de interés. Habían acordado verse seguido en las vacaciones de verano y todo marchaba como si fuera un sueño para Sunghyun. Ya había perdido su timidez, no había razón para serlo si Inho estaba bien con él. Por lo que se guardó todas sus inseguridades y decidió ser feliz con Inho. 

Su relación marchaba lento, Sunghyun no quería meter la pata, por lo que no fue hasta la tercera cita que le preguntó a Inho si quería ser su novio (a lo que Inho enloqueció de felicidad, por cierto) y el final de la cuarta cita para que se dieran su primer beso. 

El primer beso en una relación es muy importante y siempre queda grabado en las memorias de los involucrados. Y si bien fue espontáneo y algo torpe, fue también perfecto para ambos. 

Sunghyun acompañaba a Inho a su casa luego de su cita cuando un fuerte temporal de otoño los atrapó desprevenidos, por lo que corrieron y corrieron hasta que por fin encontraron un techo en el cuál refugiarse hasta que la lluvia cesara un poco. La risa de Inho resonó en sus oídos por lo que volteó a verlo y su novio (sonaba tan lindo poder llamarlo "novio") allí estaba carcajeándose, con su cabello mojado y su ropa cuidadosamente escogida totalmente empapada. Y mientras veía esa escena, se preguntó cómo había sido tan suertudo de tenerlo. Era su novio y no el de nadie más. Sunghyun había logrado obtener el cariño de Inho y no podía ser más feliz por ello. 

Su mirada y su sonrisa ha de haber sido un poco intensa porque Inho lo miró tratando de calmar su risa. 

-¿Qué? -le preguntó juguetón. Sunghyun sonrió.

-Nada... Soy muy feliz -respondió para luego acortar sus distancias, besando sus llenos labios, sintiendo el dulce sabor por primera vez. Inho le correspondió sin peros, y Sunghyun supo que por fin estaba en el paraíso y jamás quería salir de él. 

En la mesa de ese café que solían frecuentar, Inho lo miraba confundido. Podía leer las preguntas en su rostro, lo conocía demasiado bien. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué estás siendo tan serio? Y Sunghyun no quería responderlas, porque si lo hacía entonces sería el final. No quería decirle adiós a los mismos ojos a los que en el mismo lugar le había dicho "Te amo" alguna vez.

Ya tenían más de seis meses siendo novios y Sunghyun por fin sentía que podía decir esas palabras que estaban guardadas en su corazón desde hacían casi siete años. Citó a su novio al café que solían frecuentar en sus citas. Era calmo, hogareño y cálido, perfecto para conversar y pasar un buen rato. 

Sunghyun no había preparado nada muy especial, simplemente eligió un momento que fuera adecuado para sacar una cajita de terciopelo la cual contenía dos brazaletes iguales. 

-No hay ninguna razón en particular para esto, y al mismo hay miles de razones. La razón principal es que te amo y quiero en una pequeña forma devolver toda la felicidad que me has dado hasta ahora -tímidamente dijo, entregándole y poniéndole uno de los brazaletes, el cual tenía grabado en pequeño el nombre Choi Sunghyun. 

-Es hermoso -respondió casi sin habla Inho, y levantándose de su asiento fue hasta Sunghyun -. También te amo, no sabes cuánto.

Con los ojos vidriosos de felicidad se besaron dulcemente. Otro beso perfecto como todos los que compartían, porque todos eran con ese amor que llenaba sus almas.

-Y ¿el tuyo también tiene mi nombre? -había preguntado curioso y travieso Inho luego de un rato. 

-Lo tiene -respondió Sunghyun sonriéndole lleno de dulzura. 

Esos brazaletes eran el fruto de su trabajo de mesero. No era la gran cosa y usualmente tenía que soportar a los clientes quejándose con él sobre cosas que no tenían realmente que ver con él, pero la paga no era desastrosamente mala, y le ayudaba a sus padres y a pagar la matrícula de la universidad. No era la misma a la que había ingresado su pequeño Inho, pero tampoco era esa que quedaba cerca de la casa de sus padres. Quedaba a una cómoda distancia de la universidad a la que asistía su novio y no era muy lejos tampoco de sus padres, pero era más cara, y si bien Inho se ofrecía todo el tiempo a ayudarlo, eso era algo que Sunghyun no podía aceptar. Era difícil, pero haría todo lo posible para poder estar con su Inho. 

El problema fue cuando Inho conoció personas nuevas, personas que eran como él... O eso pensaba Sunghyun. Inho merecía gente en su vida que no tuviera que fijarse si podía pagar la cuenta de un restaurante, si le alcanzaba para comprarle el regalo perfecto para su aniversario. Que pudiera darle todo lo que él quisiera sin tener que hacer cuentas para ver si llegaba a fin de mes. Y Sunghyun estaba llegando a la conclusión de que Inho iba a ser más feliz sin él.

Por eso, allí, sentados en el café, frente a frente, Sunghyun estaba tratando de deshacerse del nudo en su garganta para poder hablar. Para poder decirle lo que necesitaba decirle.

-Estás asustándome, ¿está todo bien? -rompió el hielo Inho con una risa nerviosa. Sunghyun asintió con la cabeza.

Lo miró una vez más. Su piel perfectamente bien cuidada, su maquillaje (que no era realmente necesario, Inho era perfecto siempre), y sus labios que sabía, ya no volvería a probar.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? -preguntó Sunghyun de repente. 

-Lo que sea -sonrió Inho.

-Dame un beso -fue una petición seria, pero Inho cumplió. Se acercó por sobre la mesa y posicionó sus labios sobre los de Sunghyun en un beso dulce, y en ese momento supo lo que significaba. El sabor a despedida de ese beso lo dijo todo. 

Inho se alejó lentamente y con los ojos vidriosos miró a Sunghyun.

Sunghyun también lo supo, era el final, no había marcha atrás.

-¿Por qué? -fue lo único que preguntó Inho. Lágrimas se formaban en sus bellos ojos, y él sintió como su corazón se contraía dolorosamente. No quería ser quien le trajera infelicidad al amor de su vida, si tenía que dejarlo ir para que fuera feliz, entonces lo haría- ¿No me amabas? 

-Lo hacía -lo hago-. Esto es lo mejor -no te vayas-. Realmente espero que seas feliz -Sólo sé feliz conmigo por favor.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? -las lágrimas de Inho eran imposibles de parar y Sunghyun podía sentir las propias también descender por sus mejillas. 

-Lo estoy -no, por favor quédate, hazme entrar en razón-. No hay nada que pueda darte, vas a ser más feliz con alguien que sea más de tu mundo.

-¿Mi mundo? ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

-Mírame y mírate, somos diferentes. Solo voy a hacerte infeliz. Mira como estás ahora por mi culpa. No quiero que sigas siendo infeliz.

-¿Realmente es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres echar por la borda estos tres años de relación? ¿Tan poco significó todo para ti? 

Déjalo ir.

-Sí. 

-Espero que seas feliz -fue lo último que dijo Inho antes de salir por la puerta principal del café hecho un mar de lágrimas y Sunghyun solo supo apoyarse en la mesa y desear nunca haber nacido en primer lugar.

Inho no era solo una persona más para él. No era su novio y ya. Inho lo era todo. Era la persona de la que siempre había estado enamorado, era la persona que lo hacía reír, la persona que lo hacía sentir miles de mariposas al escucharlo carcajear. Hwang Inho era la única persona que sabía entenderlo, la única persona que podía hacerlo feliz con solo una mirada. Era la única persona que él necesitaba para vivir. Y lo había dejado ir. Ahora era libre y podía ser feliz con alguien más. Pero eso no es lo que en realidad quería.

Sunghyun no quería que Inho fuera feliz con alguien más. Él quería que Inho fuera feliz con él, quería ser el mejor novio para Inho. Pero él creía que era feliz con sus nuevos amigos de la universidad, con los que podía ir a comer, pasar unos ratos agradables. Inho no era feliz con él, ¿verdad? Lo es.

Frente a sus ojos pasaron todas las escenas de los momentos que pasaron juntos, cada sonrisa, cada lágrima, cada mirada, todas ellas eran sinceras, Sunghyun conocía a Inho lo suficiente para saber todas sus manías y mentiras, y no era nada bueno para mentir. Todo fue real, incluso las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas antes de salir por la puerta. ¿Debía dejarlo ir? Su corazón comenzó a dudar, realmente dudaba. Sus manos y piernas temblaban con nerviosismo. 

Búscalo.

Se levantó con brusquedad limpiando sus lágrimas y a pasos agigantados salió en busca de Hwang Inho. No quería perderlo. Aún no sabía qué le diría cuando lo viera, si es que lo encontraba, pero no quería perderlo. Lo único que quería era estar con él y haría hasta lo imposible para que ambos pudieran ser felices. Dejarlo ir no era más una opción.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre Sunghyun empapándolo en cuestión de segundos. Un poco de agua no iba a detenerlo. Buscó en cada rincón, todos los lugares cercanos en los que Inho pudiera estar, pero no podía encontrarlo. Sus respiración empezaba a sentirse pesada al igual que sus piernas. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir una vez más, pero no podía detenerse. Necesitaba encontrarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Siguió corriendo, corriendo a donde su instinto lo llevara. Y así lo encontró. Sentado en el frío banco de una plaza, con la ropa empapada por la lluvia y llanto. Su respiración irregular y la cabeza escondida en sus manos. 

Se acercó lento y con el corazón acelerado a mil. Sus manos temblaban y su pecho dolía. Ver a Inho de esa manera y todo por su culpa le provocaba, simplemente, querer abrazarlo y lamentar lo estúpido que había sido, pero tenía miedo. La había regado. Se posicionó frente a él y agachándose a su altura tomó las manos de Inho y las sacó de su rostro, haciendo que éste lo mire.

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y Sunghyun quiso golpearse porque Inho no merecía ser lastimado por nadie. Se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada, e Inho no dejaba de llorar.

-Lo siento tanto, soy un idiota -se lamentó Sunghyun rompiendo el hielo y abrazándolo -. Te amo tanto que tengo miedo de que no estés feliz conmigo, quise dejarte ir para que seas feliz pero ya ves como no puedo estar sin ti ni dos segundos porque mi mundo se cae en pedazos -su voz salía agitada y dolorida, casi sin poner pausas, casi como balbuceos sin sentido, pero tenían todo el sentido para Sunghyun.

-Eres un idiota -espetó Inho separándose del abrazo. Sunghyun sintió su corazón detenerse, lo había arruinado para siempre -. ¿Quién te dijo que podías tomar este tipo de decisiones sin consultarme primero? ¿Cómo es que dejas que semejantes estupideces pasen, siquiera, por tu cabeza? ¿Pensar que no soy feliz contigo? ¿En serio eres tan estúpido...?

-Yo-

-No, déjame terminar. Hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos y ¿no sabes cuánto te amo y lo feliz que soy contigo? -su voz sonaba dura y enojada, pero aún así Sunghyun se sintió tan aliviado de tener la respuesta a todas sus dudas. -Creí que eras más inteligente para saber que al único hombre que amo y voy a amar es a ti. Ni siquiera puedo creer que me hayas hecho pasar por todo esto. ¿Sabes lo triste y asustado que estaba? ¿Sabes el miedo que tenía de que no me amaras más? ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? -al final de la pregunta Inho estalló en llanto nuevamente y abrazó a Sunghyun, escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello y sorbiendo exageradamente a causa de su llanto.

-Yo... no... No sé en qué estaba pensando... -estaba feliz, pero aún su corazón dolía. ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de su Inho?

-Te amo demasiado, Sunghyunie idiota. No entiendo cómo es que podrías dudarlo -dijo con total sinceridad, medio separándose del abrazo, pero juntando los labios de ambos en un beso. Un beso con sabor a llanto, pero también a felicidad  

-Te amo tanto -respondió Sunghyun cuando se separaron, pero volviendo a unirse en un beso apasionado mientras la lluvia recorría sus cuerpos y los hacía recordar la primera vez que habían sentido el sabor de los labios ajenos. 

Sunghyun por fin se sintió seguro en los brazos de Inho, y juró a sí mismo que iba a hacer todo lo posible por proteger a Inho en los suyos. Porque Hwang Inho era su vida entera, la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Hwang Inho era su alegría y su felicidad, así que él debía ser lo mismo y más para Inho, y para ello nunca debía dejarlo ir. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ♡ Sé que no este ship no es muy conocido así que se aprecia que lo aprecien(?)   
> Pronto voy a estar subiendo más historias y sus traducciones al inglés ^^   
> Nos vemos♡


End file.
